crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Brotherly Love
An acute blade lay resting in her chest. It left a gaping cut hole in her flesh as it voyaged its way out. Blood spilled out from her laceration and drenched her thin white tank top. Coloring her clothes in red, the white masked killer evaded the scene. I described it as too cliche; horror movies were my favorable form of passing time, however many ran into the same issue of being too simple plotted. I sat there on the couch eager for every hour to pass, for I was being paid by the hour. It was a Friday evening, more along the lines of twilight as the sun had just dipped over the horizon, and I was stuck babysitting. Two parents had abandoned their children for the week to venture through the open ocean on a cruise. I stood in their place watching over their children. They had a younger daughter who was no older than a year, and a son who appeared to be around the age of ten. The two hadn't caused much trouble from what I noticed however I had only been with them for a day. Before going to bed, I noticed that the younger son, Tommy, had his bedroom door open. I rolled my eyes as I would have to put him to sleep. I walked into his bedroom and something surprised me. His room that he had gone to for bed was empty. I had never entered it before, but I was surprised. There literally wasn't a single piece of furniture, or a photograph, there was nothing but the blue paint on the walls. I turned around and Tommy stood there staring at me. I jumped out of shock. He looked to me, with a grim appearance. His glossy brown eyes gazing directly to me, his mouth staying static and unmoving, and his nostrils flared. He spoke in a grave tone "Don't come in my room.” I looked to the kid with a bewildered face; I scrunched my eyebrows and rolled my eyes. "Okay" I said, thinking to myself he is an odd kid. That evening I tumbled back and forth in bed, fighting for sleep. I felt uncomfortable, and unable to sleep. There was banging noises echoing through the house. I was sure the creaking was natural though. When I awoke that summer morning, I went to check on the daughter Elise, she was crying and balling. I picked her up to try and calm her, but something else drew my attention, she had a marking on her arm. There was an upside down star marked on her. This seemed rather unsettling but I was sure it was some game the children had played. One of my favorite pass times next to horror movies was taking photos; photos of nature, of people, of architecture, namely anything. I thought to myself it would be best to take a picture of the two children for their parents. As the two of them were playing in the park I attempted to snap several shots of them. Elise had many adorable pictures; however Tommy always seemed to evade the camera. I knew I would need pictures of both, so I called them over to a tree. When I snapped the image I was baffled. I look at the camera, and there stood Elise, but no sign of Tommy. I thought there must've have been some issue with the camera. Later that day things only turned more peculiar. I voyaged my way to the bathroom, but my attention was turned to Elise's bedroom. I cracked the door open slightly to get a peek. I could hear voices from the room. I recognized the voice it was Tommy, it appeared he was whispering to her. When I pushed the door open further Tommy jumped back. His eyes were glaring directly at me. I knew he was only a child, but I felt a discomforting presence. He fixed his eyes on me not breaking his gaze. He flexed his brows, and tilted his head down. He didn't speak, he was entirely silent. I looked to the boy, and told him "Go to sleep, it's getting late.” He turned his gaze; he looked filled with anger as he stomped to his bedroom. I believed this wasn't anything unusual for a child. Once again I had to fight to sleep that evening, as banging and rumbling filled the home. The next day wasn't filled with much activity, not much happened. However throughout the day, my memory of my dream seemed to return. I slowly pieced together the vivid image I created in my sleep. There was a girl who was strapped by a rope hanging by his neck, from the tree in the backyard. It seemed rather discomforting, and disturbing. However my reconstruction of this nightmare was swiftly discontinued by a loud thumping noise. I stood up, and walked toward the echo. Slowly I reluctantly shifted closer and closer to this unsettling sound. It seemed to emanate from the room of Elise. Once again as the distance between the room and I dissipated, I could hear faint whispers. This time I paused, trying to listen closer to the words they formed. It was complete gibberish. I felt uncomfortable about the situation, I slammed the door open with haste. My eyes shot around the room, looking for the entities that filled it. I saw standing next to her crib, her brother Tommy. I scanned Tommy, and as my vision gazed to his hand, I saw in it a long sharp stainless steel blade. "Tommy!" I yelled he once again looked at me with a despising face, now armed with a weapon in hand. However he flew right past me as he pushed his door shut and went to his room. I was feeling unsafe at this point and decided to call their parents. I sat in the bedroom the y let me sleep in attempting to call. It took me maybe half an hour, but they finally picked the phone up. "Hello" said their mother "Is everything alright?” I responded "Oh well of course mam, just a minor incident." She spoke oh and what is that?" I spoke, "Well you see, Elise has been great, but her brother has been a slight issue, he has been doing odd things." The mother responded "Brother? We don't have a son." My heart sank, I felt helpless panicked the mother spoke "What is happening, who is this perpetrator?" I spoke feeling more fear "He said his name was Tommy, he looks about ten". She then responded sounding angry "How do you know I aborted a child ten years ago? Are you playing some sick joke on me because you are pro-life?" I realized I had no time, I swiftly hung up the phone and ran to Elise's room, but she was gone.I turned my head, opened every door searching for the boy. Then I halted, and I remembered my dream. My head turned and my gaze stretched outside. And there I saw, a girl hanging, strapped by her neck, to the tree. This girl was Elise. Tommy approached me; I began to track back, slowly avoiding him. He spoke, "Don't worry I only wanted her, I am lonely here and I needed my sister." He then disappeared. There wasn't a single trace of him. I looked outside and there was a patrol of cops, they ran into the house. I realized the parents must have called the police out of fear. I was alone in the home, with a hung infant in the backyard. I knew things wouldn't turn out well for me. My state instituted the death penalty. And after several verdicts, it was deemed my punishment. Now, my soul roams the internet. I am lonely here, lonely in the afterlife. I never had any brothers or sisters, so maybe instead; I’ll get you to join me. Pacersnation16 (talk) 01:56, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:Ghosts Category:Demon/Devil Category:Disappearances